


They

by Evilfairy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они будут хорошей семьей</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Глубокий постканон.  
> Очень-очень глубокий.  
> ОМП - сын Аомине

 

## Часть 1

— Удачного дня, Аомине-чи, — Кисе улыбнулся, обнимая Аомине за шею. — Забей за меня несколько данков.  
  
Аомине усмехнулся, притянул Кисе к себе ещё ближе и поцеловал. Поцелуй получился долгим, каким-то тягучим и очень нежным. Аомине давно научился целоваться так, что у Кисе подгибались ноги даже после стольких лет. Вздохнув, Аомине закинул спортивную сумку на плечо и поправил застежку куртки.   
  
— Тебе тоже не скучать, Кисе, — Аомине шлепнул его по заднице и быстро выскочил из дома, не дожидаясь полушутливой отповеди. Улыбнувшись своей выходке, он быстро стал спускаться по лестнице.   
  
  
Аомине выскочил на улицу, огляделся по сторонам и поспешил к парковке, прикидывая в голове, как проехать без пробок. Начиналась новая серия игр, и тренировки становились все длиннее и тяжелее, а тренер суровел с каждым днем. Но Аомине не жаловался, предвкушая интересные матчи. К тому же, в этом году из Америки вернулся Кагами и, по слухам, подписал контракт с одной сильной командой. Это ужасно радовало, и Аомине с детским нетерпением ждал начала турнира.  
  
Он свернул с оживленной улицы, объезжая пробки. Позади осталось здание с рекламным щитом, с которого улыбался, томно опустив ресницы Кисе. Улыбка у него была хитрая и завлекающая. Засранец.   
  
  
Впрочем, Аомине давно научился не забивать себе голову изображениями Кисе, которыми пестрел, казалось, весь Токио. Кисе был везде: на рекламных баннерах, по телевизору и даже на бутылках с лимонадом. Как только карьера Кисе пошла в гору, его стали заваливать письмами ненормальные фанатки, журналисты – дежурить под окнами их квартиры, а лица Кисе – висеть по всему городу. Сначала Аомине бесился, а потом привык и даже получал какое-то невероятное удовольствие, глядя на все эти рекламные плакаты. И уж конечно, обязательным пунктом программы был просмотр всего, в чем снялся Кисе.   
  
Аомине не завидовал такой популярности – его собственная баскетбольная карьера шла в гору, и даже тот факт, что они с Кисе пара, не повлиял на их положение. Наверное, только добавил популярности, и Аомине уже устал отклонять постоянные предложения об их совместном интервью.   
  
Аомине оставил машину на парковке рядом со спортивным центром и поспешил на тренировку. Сидеть на скамейке запасных в качестве наказания за пропуски и опоздания ему не улыбалось.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
— Аомине-сан! Аомине-сан, — его окликнули как раз в тот момент, когда Аомине почти удалось обойти капитана – высоченного центрового с ужасающей реакцией. Он был даже выше Мурасакибары, и, признаться честно, иногда пугал.   
  
Раздраженно цыкнув и проводив выбитый из рук мяч печальным взглядом, Аомине вытер пот со лба и двинулся к менеджеру, рядом с которым стояла незнакомая женщина. Она выглядела усталой и измученной долгим рабочим днем, на лбу были видны морщины. Почему-то её взгляд, направленный на Аомине, был тревожным и очень серьезным. Тяжелый был взгляд.   
  
— Что случилось?  
  
Менеджер виновато опустил глаза, как всегда, когда общался с Аомине. Этой своей манерой он ужасно напоминал Сакурая, чем изрядно веселил Аомине.   
  
  
— Аомине-сан, это Асако-сан – сотрудник социальной защиты из Киото. Она хочет с вами поговорить, — пробормотал менеджер и поспешил удалиться.  
  
Асако-сан вежливо кивнула, окидывая Аомине цепким взглядом, будто что-то взвешивала и оценивала. Аомине поежился и нахмурился, неуютно себя чувствуя и совершенно не понимая, что от него нужно.   
  
— У меня очень серьезный разговор, Аомине-сан, — Асако поджала губы. — Нам нужно более удобное для этого место. Здесь есть такое?   
  
— Кафетерий на втором этаже, — отозвался Аомине. После слов Асако на душе заскребли кошки, и нехорошее предчувствие шевельнулось внутри.   
  
Асако кивнула. Пока шли до кафетерия, она держалась очень прямо, почти деревянно и иногда бросала на Аомине свои неприятные цепкие взгляды. Так что, когда они уселись за столик, Аомине почувствовал почти облегчение. Асако заказала кофе, а Аомине апельсиновый сок со льдом.   
  
  
Пока дожидались заказа, оба молчали. Аомине раздирало любопытство, но он не торопил, чувствуя, что разговор и впрямь будет трудным. Официантка, поставившая на стол стакан с соком и чашечку кофе, разбила тишину и почти осязаемое напряжение.  
  
— Итак, что за разговор? — Аомине нахмурился и пристально посмотрел на женщину. — Только ближе к делу, мне нужно тренироваться. Скоро летняя серия игр, и…  
  
— Я понимаю, Аомине-сан, — Асако кивнула и достала из сумки планшет. Несколько секунд она скользила пальцем по сенсорной панели, а потом устало спросила. — Вам знакома Люси Луин? Она американка.   
  
Аомине покачал головой, старательно перебирая в памяти всех знакомых американок. Было их не так много, и все являлись бывшими девушками Кагами. И Аомине был готов поклясться, что среди них не было никакой Люси.   
  
  
— А так? — Асако развернула планшет и показала фотографию молодой улыбающейся девушки. Светлые волосы, очень светлые глаза и родинка над верхней губой. Аомине мрачно кивнул, чувствуя, как пересыхает во рту.  
  
— Мы встречались… около недели, когда я учился в старшей школе, — медленно произнес он. Говорить об этом было не очень приятно – в конце концов, она была его первой девушкой, свела с ума и исчезла в никуда через неделю. К тому же, она была иностранкой и она была старше. — Но какое это имеет отношение к теме разговора?   
  
Асако отодвинула планшет и устало вздохнула. Разговор ей был неприятен, а, может быть, ей был неприятен Аомине.   
  
— Семь дней назад Люси Луин погибла в результате несчастного случая. Машина, в которой она ехала, вылетела на обочину… Люси умерла на месте. Родственников погибшей мы не нашли – по её записям она была сиротой, выросла в приюте, а после совершеннолетия переехала в Японию. У Люси остался сын, Хаято… Ему одиннадцать лет. По её же записям отцом Хаято являетесь вы, Аомине-сан.  
  
Аомине залпом допил сок – лед ударился о зубы. Повисла тишина. Аомине тяжело дышал, чувствуя внезапное головокружение и слабость. В висках застучало, а мысли начали скакать как сумасшедшие мартышки.  
  
  
— Это точно? Это может быть чей угодно ребенок! Мало ли что она там написала, — наконец выдохнул Аомине, взъерошив волосы. Одиннадцать лет… Они встречались одиннадцать лет назад…   
  
— Вы, конечно, можете провести экспертизу, но она лишена смысла, — Асако усмехнулась и что-то быстро пролистала на планшете, а потом развернула его к Аомине.  
  
Экспертиза была действительно бессмысленна. Мальчик на фотографии был почти точной копией Аомине, разве что глаза были очень светлые. А в остальном… Хаято был похож на него как две капли воды. С такой внешностью сомневаться в отцовстве не приходилось, и Аомине почувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног.  
  
  
Люси была его первой девушкой. Люси сбежала через неделю. Аомине почти не помнил ее, даже имя, вот, забыл. А Люси умерла и оставила ему ребенка. И Аомине понятия не имел, что с этим делать. Что люди вообще делают в таких ситуациях?..  
  
— Значит, у меня есть сын, — Аомине прикрыл рот рукой и покачал головой. Да так же не бывает. Нет. Такого просто не может быть! — У меня есть сын…   
  
Тут ему бы в пору пожать плечами и сказать что-нибудь вроде «ну и пусть». Он даже не знал об этом. Чертова Люси не сказала ему ни словечка, смылась и родила ребенка. Аомине этого ребенка только сейчас на фотографии и увидел, какое ему дело до ошибки прошлого?   
  
— Да, — Асако кивнула. — И теперь мне хотелось бы узнать, намерены ли вы принимать какое-то участие в его судьбе? Или нам придется отдать ребенка в приют? Вы не состояли в официальном браке, не принимали никакого участия в жизни ребенка, так что не обязаны принимать родительские обязанности на себя. Но вы единственный кровный родственник Хаято.  
  
Аомине тяжело выдохнул и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Голова шла кругом, и Аомине ощутил острую потребность немедленно оказаться на площадке с баскетбольным мячом в руке. И увидеть Кисе. О нет… Черт!   
  
Что на все это скажет Кисе?! Они же вместе девять лет. Целых девять лет!   
  
— Конечно, — Аомине ещё раз взглянул на фотографию. — Я забираю мальчика. 


	2. Chapter 2

## Часть 2

Аомине вчитывался в личное дело мальчика по имени Хаято Луин, отчаянно пытаясь понять, что чувствует по этому поводу. Но в голове был полнейший сумбур, внезапное знание упало тяжелым грузом ответственности, нести которую Аомине не умел и не желал.   
  
Сухие строчки характеристик врезались в память, будто выжженные в мозгу. Рост, вес, аллергия на бананы… Конфликтный характер… Успеваемость в школе средняя, частые вызовы в школу матери из-за драк… Прекрасные физические данные…  
  
Захлопнув папку, Аомине спрятал лицо в ладонях и обессилено выдохнул. Он не мог читать это, просто зная, что речь не о каком-то чужом ребенке, а его собственном сыне. Его сын. Сын. Аомине судорожно сглотнул и нервно побарабанил пальцами по столу. Состояние было просто отвратительным – на душе скребли кошки, было неуютно от происходящего. Было страшно от мыслей о будущем, и Аомине готов был откусить себе язык за то, что так поспешно согласился. Однако стоило только подумать об отказе, как в душе все вставало горячей волной протеста.  
  
Как он, черт возьми, может отказаться от собственного сына?! Если бы Люси ему только сказала. Позвонила, намекнула, обвинила… Да что угодно! Разве он стал бы прятаться от ответственности? Разве стал бы встречаться с Кисе и лишать своего ребенка нормальной семьи?! Но чертова Люси все сделала по-своему!   
  
Аомине обвел пальцами кандзи имени и горько усмехнулся. Теперь-то что? Теперь придется разгребать собственную неосторожность в прошлом и глупость Люси на протяжении этих лет. Вот только Кисе… Он же ни в чем не виноват… Зачем ему ребенок Аомине? Ребенок от какой-то женщины?  
  
  
— Я дома! — словно в насмешку из коридора раздался бодрый голос Кисе. Аомине запрокинул голову вверх и посмотрел в потолок, одними губами повторяя имя. Хаято.   
  
Кисе прошел на кухню, сияя, как и всегда, похожий на солнце. Красивый. Нет, просто прекрасный, самый лучший. Он улыбнулся, склонился и мягко поцеловал, будто дразня. И Аомине понял одну вещь: если бы Люси рассказала о сыне, он все равно бы не смог оставить Кисе. Потому что это – Кисе. И этим все сказано.   
  
— Как тренировка, Аомине-чи? — достав из холодильника био-йогурт, Кисе уселся за стол рядом с Аомине и покачал головой. — Видел Куроко-чи и Кагами-чи, они заходили в тот новый ресторан недалеко от нашего съемочного павильона. Кажется, Куроко-чи все еще надеется, что Кагами-чи окажется геем и ответит ему взаимностью… Куроко-чи так по этому поводу страдает…  
  
Аомине кивнул, стараясь не смотреть на Кисе, который, выпив свой йогурт, разглядывал крышечку, надеясь найти очередной промо-код. И когда ему надоест?  
  
  
— Кисе… — неуверенно позвал Аомине, проклиная себя за это чувство. Он не нашкодивший пес, в конце концов! — Как бы ты отнесся к тому, что у меня есть сын?  
  
Кисе моргнул и удивленно приподнял брови, словно задавая безмолвный вопрос. Ну, конечно. Глупо было надеяться на то, что он сочтет это обычным интересом. Слишком долго они живут вместе, успели изучить друга полностью.  
  
Покачав головой, Аомине подвинул к Кисе папку с личным делом Хаято и прикрыл глаза, слушая ставшее внезапно оглушительным тиканье часов в коридоре. Кисе открыл папку, быстро пробегая взглядом по фотографиям и записям, не читая и половины. Затем остановился на самой последней фотографии, где Хаято было одиннадцать. Аомине устало пробормотал:  
  
— Его мать, Люси, мы с ней около недели… встречались… — он сглотнул, а потом как-то зло выплюнул. — Ни фига! Мы с ней трахались все неделю, как кролики. А потом она взяла и сбежала, ничего не сказав. А теперь выясняется, что у нее от меня сын.   
  
  
— Аомине-чи, — тихо позвал Кисе, но Аомине только отмахнулся.  
  
  
— А теперь она умерла. Разбилась в машине, представляешь? Дура! Она вообще о чем-нибудь думала хоть раз?! — Аомине ударил по столу и посмотрел на бледного и серьезного Кисе. — Я согласился забрать мальчика, я же биологический отец.   
  
Кисе молчал, глядя то на фотографию, то на Аомине. Будто бы сравнивал, безмолвно, но внимательно, пытаясь найти различия в лицах.   
  
— Твой сын, — слабо произнес Кисе, а потом его губы дрогнули в неуверенной улыбке, — очень похож на тебя, Аомине-чи.  
  
Тишина раскололась, и Аомине почувствовал, что может нормально дышать. Он не знал, какой реакции ждал от Кисе. Возможно, что он разозлится и уйдет. Что накричит или ударит… Но Кисе просто улыбнулся, и дышать стало легче. Хотя бы потому, что Кисе принял такое положении дел. Кисе понял.   
  
— Мне с тобой повезло, — Аомине усмехнулся и притянул Кисе к себе для поцелуя. — Невероятно повезло.  
  
Кисе фыркнул и отстранился, погрозив пальцем. Аомине закатил глаза и достал из сумки, висящей на стуле, еще две папки.  
  
— Они решили оставить ребенка сиротой, убив меня количеством бумаг, — проворчал Аомине, не торопясь, впрочем, открывать папки. — С этим будет много возни… Позвонишь Сацуки?  
  
  
Кисе кивнул и вновь посмотрел на фотографию.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Последний месяц был самым ужасным месяцем в жизни Аомине. Даже выпускные экзамены не могли сравниться с той кутерьмой и неразберихой, в которую превратилась его жизнь.   
  
Утром он бежал на тренировки, где загонял себя до седьмого пота и пораньше уходил, выпросив эту привилегию у тренера. Затем он ехал к Момои в офис, у которой почти прописался за это время. Сначала она разозлилась, когда узнала, а потом махнула рукой и развела бурную деятельность. Юридическая контора, подаренная ей Акаши на пятилетие их брака, работала теперь, казалось, только на одного Аомине.   
  
Потом начались какие-то проверки, социальные службы свели с ума и Аомине, у которого через неделю начинался турнир, и Кисе, который сначала даже пытался улыбаться всем вокруг. Он сам вызвался помочь с комнатой для Хаято.  
  
Казалось, Кисе был рад их небольшому прибавлению, хотя и заметно нервничал. За этот месяц им с Хаято не довелось увидеться, и Аомине сам ощущал себя как на иголках. Да, Хаято был его сыном, но Аомине не мог понять, как это – быть отцом.  
  
Если бы не поддержка Кисе, он бы точно свихнулся.   
  
Зато теперь… Теперь уже все, они прошли через этот месячный ад и сегодня они увидят Хаято. Нет, намного больше… Они с Хаято станут семьей?.. Как-то так?..  
  
— Все будет в порядке, — Кисе сжал его руку в своей и улыбнулся. Они стояли на автовокзале, дожидаясь Асако и Хаято. Вообще-то, Аомине предлагал приехать за ним, но Асако настояла на том, что привезет мальчика сама.  
  
Аомине нервничал. Это случалось крайне редко, но сейчас он не мог сдержать невольной дрожи. Один факт того, что сейчас он увидит своего сына, приводил в замешательство и пугал одновременно. Аомине не знал, что он должен будет сказать, как вести себя… И… Он ничего не знал, Хаято жил без него одиннадцать лет.   
  
Из нового автобуса посыпали люди, и Аомине разглядел Асако, оглядевшуюся по сторонам. За ней шел мальчишка, так похожий на него самого, и сердце Аомине пропустило пару ударов. Он махнул рукой, привлекая внимание. Асако заметила, облегченно выдохнула и поспешила к ним, взяв Хаято за руку.   
  
  
— Добрый день, Аомине-сан, — она вежливо кивнула. — Кисе-сан, не ожидала вас увидеть,— она ещё раз кивнула.   
  
  
— Добрый день, Асако-сан, — кивнул Аомине в ответ, не отводя взгляда от Хаято. Тот пристально смотрел на него, а потом скривил губы и отвернулся. Внутри что-то ёкнуло.   
  
Асако чуть выпихнула Хаято вперед и отступила на шаг. Почему-то это напоминало выдачу заложника, мелькнуло в голове у Аомине, но он тут же прогнал эту мысль. Хаято раздраженно цыкнул, как любил это делать сам Аомине, и сделал пару шагов вперед. Кисе крепче сжал руку Аомине и нервно облизнул губы.   
  
— Хаято-кун, это твой отец, Аомине Дайки-сан, — Асако чуть расслабилась и позволила себе вновь подойти к мальчику. — А это Кисе Рёта-сан… его… — она немного испуганно посмотрела на Кисе и закусила губу.  
  
— Я его парень, — пришел на помощь Кисе и нервно улыбнулся, приветливо махнув рукой. — Теперь будешь жить с нами.  
  
Хаято презрительно посмотрел на него, а потом скривился, будто от отвращения. Асако нахмурилась, но не успела вмешаться.  
  
  
— Не хочу. Не хочу жить с пид…  
  
— Хаято-кун! — Асако напряглась, вытянулась в струнку. — Следи за своим языком.  
  
Хаято упрямо поджал губы и бросил неприязненный взгляд на переплетенные пальцы Аомине и Кисе. Этот взгляд почти обжег, и Кисе отчаянно захотелось выпустить надежную руку и отступить.   
  
— С геями, — выплюнул Хаято. — Они мне не нужны.  
  
Аомине дернулся и замер, словно окаменел. По его лицу заходили желваки, а сам он стал похож на грозовую тучу. Асако, заметив это, побледнела и поспешно одернула Хаято, дав ему легкий подзатыльник.   
  
  
  
— Это твой отец и его партнер, — произнесла она, заглянув Хаято в глаза. Затем повернулась к Аомине и нервно улыбнулась. — Извините, он хороший мальчик, просто нервничает немного… Это все очень тяжело для него, сами понимаете.  
  
Кисе кивнул, ещё крепче сжимая ладонь Аомине. Тот выдохнул и немного расслабился. Повисло неловкое молчание. Точнее, неловким оно было для всех, кроме самого Хаято: он, кажется, наслаждался происходящим.  
  
— Пойдем, — Аомине кашлянул и протянул ему руку. — Нас ждет машина.  
  
  
Хаято руку проигнорировал и двинулся вперед. Кисе благодарно кивнул Асако и потянул Аомине следом за мальчиком. Тот равнодушно дождался их у выхода и пошел рядом, но на них не смотрел, словно показывал свою независимость.   
  
Аомине открыл заднюю дверцу и кивнул Хаято. Тот бросил на него ещё один презрительный взгляд и забрался на заднее сиденье.  
  
— Все хорошо? — уточнил Кисе, перед тем, как они сели вперед. Аомине мрачно усмехнулся и отозвался:  
  
— Все хорошо.


	3. Chapter 3

 

## Часть 3

Ехали в полнейшем молчании. Хаято прилип к окну, глядя на улицы города и не обращая внимания на новых родителей. Аомине напряженно сжимал руль, спину держал неестественно прямо, а губы сжал в тонкую полоску. Назад он не поворачивался даже на светофорах, лишь иногда бросал взгляд на Кисе. Тот вертелся на месте, поворачивался к Хаято и все порывался начать разговор, но каждый раз прикусывал язык и откидывался на спинку.   
  
Хаято наконец оторвался от окна и стал разглядывать машину, периодически хмурясь и закатывая глаза.   
  
— Больше не хочешь посмотреть на Токио? — спросил Кисе, мгновенно придумав тему для разговора. Хаято вздрогнул, а потом враждебно зыркнул на него из-под темной челки.   
  
— Надоели твои пижонские рожи на каждом углу, — буркнул Хаято, не отводя взгляда. На этот раз вздрогнул Кисе, улыбнулся немного натянуто и кивнул. Аомине резко завернул налево, так что Кисе чуть не расшиб себе бровь.  
  
— Осторожнее, Аомине-чи, — пробормотал он, обеспокоенно глядя на непострадавшего Хаято. Аомине мрачно кивнул, тут же сбрасывая скорость, и немного виновато посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида. Глаза у Хаято были светлые, серые, похожие на пасмурное небо. Аомине отвернулся, вновь сосредоточив внимание на дороге.  
  
Еще несколько минут молчали. Хаято прижался лбом к окошку, но смотрел вниз, будто отключившись от реальности. Идти на контакт с отцом он не спешил, а Аомине понятия не имел, что говорить. И надо ли, тоже не знал.   
  
— Тебе у нас понравится, — нарочито весело заявил Кисе, разворачиваясь к Хаято. — Недалеко есть хорошая школа, я уже договорился обо всем. И комната. Я попросил знакомого дизайнера придумать оформление для твоей комнаты. Тебе должно понравиться!   
  
Хаято фыркнул и ничего не ответил, будто это его совсем и не волновало. Кисе раздосадовано прикусил губу и вздохнул. Он хотя бы попытался.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Кисе и Аомине жили в просторной квартире на седьмом этаже недавно построенного дома. Решение переехать туда совпало с прибыльной ролью Кисе в какой-то романтической комедии, где он играл одного из главных героев — надменного и красивого, но туповатого парня из старших классов, которого бросает девушка и уходит ко второму главному герою. Кисе роль не особо понравилась, как и сам фильм, но переехать хотелось побыстрее, и он согласился.   
  
— Проходи, это твоя комната, — Аомине толкнул дверь переделанной бывшей комнаты для гостей и отошел, пропуская Хаято. Кисе зашел следом и остановился в дверях. — Компьютер, приставка… Твои вещи привезут завтра.   
  
Хаято презрительно посмотрел на новенький компьютер, который Кисе и Аомине, шипя друг на друга, выбирали два часа, а потом плюхнулся кровать.   
  
— Пытаетесь купить меня? — он дерзко вскинул голову, глядя на Аомине из-под челки. — Ты мне противен, как и твой… бойфренд, — последнее слово Хаято пропищал и кокетливо стрельнул глазками, а затем скривился. — Вы оба мне не нужны. И забота ваша тоже, ясно?  
  
— Хаято… — Аомине сжал кулаки, казалось, что воздух вокруг него опасно сгустился. Кисе, зная такие состояния Аомине, быстро оказался рядом, успокаивающе положив руку на его плечо. Ему не нравилось, как вел себя Хаято, но позволить Аомине испортить все еще сильнее из-за гнева было нельзя.   
  
— Если тебе было плевать на меня и маму одиннадцать лет, то сейчас совсем необязательно пытаться быть хорошим, — выплюнул Хаято. В голосе помимо привычных злых ноток появились нотки обиды. — Давай, вышвырни меня из этого дома, мудак.  
  
Аомине выдохнул, покачал головой и стремительно вышел из комнаты. Вскоре Кисе услышал, как включился телевизор на кухне. Хаято чуть испугано посмотрел на Кисе, как-то подрастеряв весь свой гонор. Видимо, тяжелый взгляд Аомине произвел на него впечатление. Вздохнув, Кисе подошел к нему и присел на корточки рядом с кроватью. Хаято нахмурился и отвернулся.  
  
— Я понимаю, ты злишься, тебе плохо и больно. Я понимаю, что это просто перечеркнуло всю твою жизнь… Лишиться матери… страшно. Я понимаю, Хаято. Ты можешь беситься, разнести здесь все, обзывать меня… Можешь, — Кисе выдохнул и повернул Хаято к себе, крепко держа пальцами за подбородок. — Но не смей обижать Аомине-чи. Он самый чудесный, прекрасный, лучший… Он самый хороший человек на этой планете. Он будет замечательным отцом. Не смей говорить ему такие гадкие вещи.  
  
Хаято зло оттолкнул Кисе и забрался на кровать с ногами, прижимая к себе рюкзак. В комнате повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь дыханием.  
  
— Ты ничего не понимаешь, — наконец произнес Хаято. Говорил он очень тихо, но Кисе все равно прекрасно слышал каждое слово. — Ты… его подстилка. А он козел. И все. Для меня все, — Хаято прикрыл глаза, и Кисе увидел, как он напрягся, словно готовясь получить за свои слова.   
  
Кисе кивнул и вышел из комнаты. Остановившись в коридоре, он прижался горячим лбом к зеркалу, вслушиваясь в стук своего сердца. Слова Хаято, пусть и сказанные, чтобы вызвать неприязнь, причинили боль.   
  
Аомине пил кофе, раздраженно стуча пальцами по столу и вчитываясь в какие-то бумаги. Подойдя поближе, Кисе узнал личное дело Хаято. Что же, каждый по-своему справляется с таким экзотическим общением.   
  
— Ты злишься? — тихо спросил Кисе. Аомине пожал плечами, не глядя на него, а затем перевернул страницу. — Аомине-чи…  
  
— Я в ярости, Кисе, — отозвался он, скрипнув зубами, и со всей силы стукнул кружкой по столу. Несколько капель испачкали белоснежные листы. — Этот маленький засранец… Кисе, ты слышал, что он несет?!  
  
— Слышал, — Кисе отодвинул кружку подальше. — Пойми, он потерял мать. Единственного своего родителя. Она его растила, любила, была самым-самым близким человеком, а теперь ее нет.   
  
Аомине тяжело вздохнул и устало потер глаза. Анализировать чужие чувства он не имел ни малейшего желания, через два дня будет важная игра, а он почти не тренировался… Да еще и Хаято…   
  
— У него теперь есть мы. Что не так?  
  
— Не будь ослом, Аомине-чи, — Кисе фыркнул, щелкнув Аомине по лбу. — Ни тебя, ни меня он не знает. Впервые видит. А на тебя он ещё и адски зол за то, что ты бросил их. Он же не знает в чем дело. Он привык винить тебя, вот и все. К тому же, он все-таки твой сын, оттуда и отвратительный характер.   
  
— Кисе, ты просто чертов психолог, — Аомине как-то облегченно хохотнул и, наклонившись, легко коснулся губ Кисе поцелуем. — И что с этим делать? Я не умею общаться с детьми, я не смогу стать близким, как Люси… Он…  
  
Кисе грустно улыбнулся и кивнул. У них были свои жизни, свои желания и стремления, которые внезапно оказались положены на алтарь воспитания Хаято.   
  
— Нам надо быть мудрее, вот и все. Мы сможем, Аомине-чи. 


	4. Chapter 4

## Часть 4

Утром Аомине чувствовал себя неудовлетворенным: Кисе откатился на противоположный конец кровати, укутался вторым одеялом и на приставания не реагировал. Вообще-то, разумно, учитывая, что в соседней комнате спал Хаято, но неудовлетворенности это не отменяло.   
  
Аомине заглянул в комнату к сыну и покачал головой, чувствуя легкое раздражение. Кровать Хаято не заправил, а вещи разбросал по всей комнате. Ну и ладно. Ему в этой комнате жить, пусть хоть кровью стены разрисовывает.   
  
Морщась и зевая, Аомине добрел до кухни, где застал Кисе и Хаято, сидящих за противоположными концами стола. Кисе пытался выглядеть непринужденным, ел свои дурацкие хлопья и прихлебывал апельсиновый сок, а Хаято неловко орудовал палочками, медленно поглощая рис и кривясь. Аомине застыл в дверном проеме и несколько минут наблюдал за ними. Хаято посылал гневные взгляды на рис, на Кисе и на солнце за окном.   
  
— Ты не умеешь пользоваться палочками? — удивленно спросил Аомине, наконец заходя на кухню. Хаято дернулся от неожиданности и бросил на него раздраженный взгляд.  
  
— Мама никогда не заставляла меня ими есть. Человечество придумало вилки, — буркнул Хаято, мрачно глядя из-под челки. Аомине вздохнул, постукивая костяшками пальцев по столу. Чего ещё можно ожидать от американки… Ни ребенка нормально воспитать не смогла, ни научить его есть палочками… Чем она вообще занималась?   
  
Кисе молча встал и достал из шкафчика вилку, протер салфеткой и положил рядом с Хаято, возвращаясь к своим хлопьям.   
  
Аомине только покачал головой, чувствуя себя неуютно на собственной кухне. Хаято умудрялся выводить из равновесия одним своим присутствием. Аомине понятия не имел, как себя вести с сыном, что ему говорить… Это было бы забавно в другой ситуации, но в этой… Это было грустно и больно.   
  
Когда их с Кисе отношения приняли серьезный характер, и они даже решились рассказать обо всем родителям, Аомине понял, что детей у него не будет. Не сказать, что он мечтал о маленьких спиногрызах, но… Иметь сына хотелось. Их общего с Кисе сына. Или, может быть, дочку. Осознание этого желания пришло, конечно, далеко не сразу, но оно появилось.   
  
Аомине отлично помнил тот день. Тогда он забирал Сацуки с обследования в какой-то дорогущей клинике, которую организовал Акаши. В тот день она узнала, что не может иметь детей, что их брак с Акаши… будет несчастным. Хотя это и было далеко не так, Аомине внезапно понял горе Сацуки.   
  
И вот теперь, когда выяснилось, что у него есть ребенок, сын… Этот сын не желает иметь с ним ничего общего. Что он для сына никто, по сути-то. Это было больно. Так больно, что внутри все переворачивалось.  
  
— Я на тренировку. Послезавтра важная игра, — буркнул Аомине, выходя из кухни и вспоминая, куда закинул недавно купленные кроссовки. Настроение окончательно испортилось.  
  
— Даже не позавтракаешь, Аомине-чи? — окликнул Кисе, облизывая губы. Хаято громко хмыкнул, словно засчитал один-ноль в свою пользу.   
  
— Заскочу в кафе по дороге, — отозвался Аомине уже из спальни. Потребность скорее покинуть дом появилась внезапно и теперь вгрызалась в него с ужасающей силой. Кисе сказал, что нужно постараться, потерпеть, проявить мудрость… Но у Аомине нет никакой мудрости! Он боится. Просто боится.   
  
Стало смешно. В жизни ничего не боялся, а теперь что? Ну и кто он теперь, раз сбегает от собственного сына, даже не поговорив толком? Аомине потер виски.  
  
Нужно время. И он сможет. Просто немного времени.   
  
***  
  
Дверь за Аомине захлопнулась. Кисе недовольно поджал губы и встал из-за стола, убирая посуду. Хаято закончил со своим рисом и теперь пил чай с купленными на днях конфетами. Было очень тихо, только мерно тикали часы.   
  
— В школу тебе только через две недели, — пробормотал Кисе, немного злясь, что такой важный вопрос они не решили раньше. — Оставить одного я тебя не могу, так что придется тебе идти со мной на работу.  
  
Хаято скривился, будто съел лимон, а потом отвернулся и пожал плечами, изображая равнодушие.   
  
— Там не так плохо, — Кисе улыбнулся и позволил себе взъерошить темные волосы Хаято. Тот уклонился от его руки и посмотрел недовольно. — Неужели не хочешь увидеть, как снимаются фильмы?  
  
В глазах Хаято мелькнул интерес, но затем он скрылся, явив обычное раздражение и нелюбовь к окружающему миру.   
  
— Опять пытаешься купить? Ты не моя мамочка и не надо пытаться ей быть, понял? — огрызнулся Хаято. — Я не маленький, могу и дома посидеть.  
  
— Целый день? Один дома? Брось, — Кисе фыркнул. — Хочешь ты или нет, но мы с Аомине-чи теперь твоя семья. Я знаю, что мы не сможем заменить тебе маму, что ты злишься на Аомине-чи, отрицаешь наши отношения, а я и вовсе… — Кисе горько улыбнулся, — никто тебе. Но давай попробуем жить мирно. Всем ведь будет проще.  
  
Хаято ничего не сказал, но и спорить не стал, и Кисе принял это как маленькую победу. Правда, непонятно в какой войне, в каком соревновании.   
  
***  
  
Уже около трех лет Кисе снимался в сериале «Ходящий сквозь дыры». Играл он главного героя, Мацумото Акиру, обладающего способностью открывать «дыры» в другие миры. Он работает в небольшом туристическом агентстве, которое поставляет туры в другие миры, и частенько вляпывается в неприятности.   
  
В последнее время сериал стал терять популярность из-за смены сценариста, и до решения о закрытии проекта оставалось совсем недолго. По крайней мере, так казалось самому Кисе, хотя он этого и не желал всей душой.   
  
— О какой игре говорил… он? — спросил Хаято, когда они вышли из метро. Сбежать он не пытался, все больше молчал недовольно и глазел по сторонам.   
  
— Он? — Кисе нахмурился, а потом, догадавшись, хмыкнул. — Аомине-чи же известный баскетболист! Поверить не могу, что ты не знаешь! Он же… И тебе никто ничего не рассказал перед тем, как мы тебя забрали?  
  
— Нет, — Хаято покачал головой. — А баскетболом я никогда не интересовался.   
  
— Невероятно, — Кисе недоверчиво улыбнулся, толкая дверь огромного здания кинокомпании. — Моя профессия для тебя тоже тайна?  
  
Хаято кивнул, оглядываясь. Кисе заметил, как заблестели его глаза от восторга.  
  
— Идем, сейчас полюбуешься, — Кисе протянул руку. Хаято недовольно прищурился и сам двинулся вперед.


	5. Chapter 5

## Часть 5

Хаято Кисе оставил на ассистентов, искренне надеясь, что ничего страшного не случится. И действительно, Хаято тихо сидел в своем кресле, не вслушиваясь в болтовню девушек-ассистенток, и с интересом глазел по сторонам. Сегодня снимали кусок со специальными декорациями богатого дома, где очередные злодеи держали возлюбленную главного героя. Эпизод был трудным и очень важным, поэтому Кисе немного нервничал.  
  
Впрочем, вскоре волнение улеглось. Было отснято несколько дублей с началом сцены, и Кисе расслабился, почувствовав себя в своей стихии. За три года Кисе почти сроднился со своим персонажем, иногда даже размышлял, как он. Правда, единственное, чего Кисе не мог понять в Акире, зачем ему девушка, когда его лучший друг намного интереснее.   
  
Кисе покачал головой, улыбаясь. За такие мысли Аомине-чи на него бы точно обиделся.   
  
За временем Кисе не следил, погружаясь в Акиру, становясь им, негодуя, злясь и отчаянно придумывая, как обмануть воображаемого похитителя. Его партнеры по площадке сбивались чаще, но вскоре первая часть была закончена.   
  
Кисе, умывшись и схватив бутылку воды, плюхнулся рядом с Хаято, который чуть ли не приплясывал от возбуждения. Глаза у него горели, а на губах то и дело появлялась улыбка, стиравшая угрюмые черты.   
  
— Это не так уж и плохо, верно? — Кисе отпил из бутылки и протянул её Хаято. Хаято тут же нахмурился и пожал плечами, но Кисе прекрасно видел веселых чертят в его глазах. Мимо них проскакала очередная ассистентка с фотоаппаратом. Кисе поморщился, качая головой.   
  
Рано или поздно пресса заметит прибавление у них с Аомине, опять жевать эту тему… Было неприятно читать о себе статьи, делающие самые идиотские предположения, иногда даже опускающие ниже плинтуса. Хотя обычно этого не случалось.   
  
Больше всего не хотелось втягивать в возможную шумиху Хаято, которому еще ходить в школу, заводить новых друзей… Привыкать к ним с Аомине. Кисе недовольно поджал губы, поглядывая на часы. Время приближалось к обеду.  
  
— Думаю, мы скоро закончим со съемками и сходим перекусить куда-нибудь, — Кисе задумчиво пожевал губу, прикидывая, куда лучше всего сходить с Хаято. — Куда хочешь?  
  
Хаято подозрительно на него покосился.  
  
— Чего это ты такой добрый? — мальчик опять нахмурился, и Кисе, не вытерпев, разгладил складочку на лбу.   
  
— Прекрати считать всех своими врагами. Особенно меня и Аомине-чи, — Хаято в ответ тяжело вздохнул и отвернулся. — Эй, Хаято. Скажи, что тебе не нравится.  
  
Хаято молчал, не желая больше разговаривать, и Кисе, коря себя за неловкие действия, отправился на площадку.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Аомине вернулся ближе к вечеру. На тренировке он поразил всех своим рвением, получил похвалу от их скупого на это дело тренера и более-менее пришел в себя. Наверное, он все ещё не может осознать, что стал отцом.   
  
Зайдя в квартиру, он заметил приглушенный свет из гостиной. Разувшись, Аомине тихо прошел по коридору и остановился у приоткрытой двери. Кисе сидел на полу у дивана, на котором лежал Хаято, читая что-то. Оба молчали, но это было скорее уютно, чем напряженно. На сердце стало немного спокойнее.   
  
— Я дома, — Аомине сдержано улыбнулся, глядя на сына. Тот напрягся, но вяло кивнул. Интересно, Кисе волшебник? Гипнотизер? Что он сделал с мальчишкой?  
  
— Добрый вечер, Аомине-чи, — Кисе улыбнулся в ответ, откладывая ежедневник, в котором что-то писал до этого. Аомине осторожно обнял его, словно боялся, что Кисе растает, оставив его одного с Хаято. Но Кисе исчезать не собирался, он потерся носом о его шею и нежно коснулся губами щеки. Хаято на диване издал звук, знаменующий, видимо, желание обняться с белым другом. Кисе фыркнул неодобрительно. — Как тренировка?   
  
  
Аомине ещё раз посмотрел на Хаято, но тот уже отвернулся, вернувшись к чтению и, казалось, полностью утратив к ним хоть какой-то интерес. Не то чтобы Аомине надеялся, что он с ним поздоровается, но внутри все неприятно сжалось.  
  
— Хорошо, — он кивнул, выходя из зала следом за Кисе. Тот выглядел усталым и немного растрепанным, но при этом довольно улыбался. — Скоро будет вообще не до отдыха – матчи каждый день. Надеюсь, Кагами не легче.   
  
— Ты такой хороший друг, — Кисе рассмеялся, утягивая его в спальню. — Я сделаю тебе массаж.  
  
— Мы вообще-то соперники, — Аомине ухмыльнулся, шлепнув Кисе по заднице и получив тычок в бок. — Только массаж? Может быть… мне бы не помешало что-нибудь… — Аомине жарко выдохнул Кисе на ухо.   
  
Тот посмотрел на него с укоризной.  
  
— Твой сын сейчас в зале! Не думаю, что это поможет наладить с ним контакт.  
  
Аомине вздохнул, усмиряя разыгравшуюся фантазию. Присутствие в квартире ребенка усложняло жизнь еще и в этом плане. Конечно, хотелось повалить Кисе на кровать и сделать с ним кучу интересных вещей… Вот только Хаято это едва ли оценит.  
  
— Как вы с ним?.. — Аомине стало немного стыдно, что он оставил Хаято на Кисе. Тот беспечно махнул рукой.  
  
— Я взял его с собой на съемки, немного поговорили. Он просто боится доверять людям. Считает всех своими врагами… Помнишь, в личном деле говорилось, что он часто дерется? — Кисе вздохнул, разминая плечи Аомине. — Он словно маленькая бомбочка, непонятно, когда рванет. Главное дать ему понять, что он может нам доверять. Что мы не враги ему. Что мы его не оставим… Аомине-чи, не спи!  
  
  
Аомине усмехнулся, поворачиваясь к Кисе и целуя его.   
  
— Откуда ты такой понимающий взялся?   
  
Кисе только устало улыбнулся.


	6. Chapter 6

## Часть 6

Если к Кисе Хаято немного поменял свое отношение, перестав смотреть на него волком, то Аомине оставался для него объектом злости. Хаято не смотрел на отца во время завтрака, иногда бросая взгляды на Кисе, и вяло кусал бутерброд. Атмосфера была напряженной, и Аомине не знал, что ему делать. 

— Тебе скоро в школу, Хаято, — он сглотнул и посмотрел на Кисе. Тот ободряюще кивнул. — Новая школа, новые друзья… Может, ты хочешь… поговорить об этом? Мы с Кисе хотим…

— Не надо, — Хаято резко встал и направился к выходу из кухни. Кисе беспомощно посмотрел на Аомине, поймав его недоуменный взгляд. — Не пытайся быть хорошим папочкой. Тебе это не надо, а мне - тем более. 

Хаято протопал по коридору и скрылся в своей комнате, хлопнув дверью. Аомине сжал кулаки, прикрыв глаза. Третий день, а он так и не смог нормально поговорить со своим сыном. Черт, у него даже времени этим заняться нет, потому что он опаздывает на тренировку! 

— Я пошел, — Аомине быстро встал и привычно поцеловал Кисе в щеку.

— Удачи, Аомине-чи, — Кисе прислонился к косяку, немного грустно глядя на него. — Завтра мы придем на игру и будем болеть за тебя.

Аомине слегка улыбнулся и покачал головой. 

— Будет скучная игра, у нас слабые соперники, — он подхватил ключи и быстро убрал их в спортивную сумку, стараясь не думать о том, что опять оставляет все на Кисе. — В полуфинале станет повеселее. 

— Все такой же самоуверенный, — Кисе хмыкнул и закатил глаза. Аомине пожал плечами и быстро вышел за дверь. — Все такой же…

Ничего подобного. И Аомине давно другой, и сам он с десяток раз успел измениться. И обстоятельства иные. Все другое, все такое тяжелое, неподъемное и какое-то невыносимое… На сердце было тревожно. 

***

В этот раз съемки проходили в соседнем павильоне, изображающем больничную палату. Девушка Акиры после похищения попала в больницу, и Акира, боясь за нее, торчал в ее палате целыми сутками под угрозой увольнения из своего проблемного туристического агентства. Акира был измучен, и Кисе почти ничего не пришлось придумывать для образа. 

Хаято опять сидел тихо, Кисе замечал его лишь краем глаза, полностью уйдя в работу. Иногда ему казалось, что он отдает Акире слишком много себя. А в последнее время, когда все стремились вернуть рейтинги сериала, он выкладывался больше, чем на сто процентов. Его партнерша по съемкам Муто Мико тоже старалась, и многие считали, что сыграть такие чувства нереально. Кисе пренебрежительно фыркал, а Мико закатывала глаза. 

— Ты ее любишь, — заметил Хаято во время перерыва. — Ты на… него никогда так не смотрел. А на нее смотришь.

Кисе удивленно моргнул, а потом рассмеялся и присел рядом с Хаято, чувствуя дикую усталость и легкую головную боль. Что же, они с Хаято хотя бы могут нормально разговаривать…

— Я актер, Хаято, — Кисе неопределенно махнул рукой. — Я играю эти чувства. Акира любит Хану, а не Кисе Муто, понимаешь? Я люблю Аомине-чи со средней школы, наверное, дольше, чем он любит меня. Я люблю его.. Я любил его с того момента, как увидел, и я не знаю, что должно произойти, чтобы я…

Разлюбил его. 

Кисе не договорил, прикрыв глаза. Думать о любви к Аомине в последнее время не выходило. Это чувство настолько глубоко вросло в него, стало его частью, что почти не ощущалось, как раньше. Оно было, было сильным и нежным. Но говорить о нем, проявлять его так, как это делал Акира… Кисе уже, наверное, не мог. Да и не нужно это было.

— Ему повезло, — заявил Хаято зло. Кисе моргнул удивлено, а потом вздрогнул, поняв. Хаято так сильно злился на отца, что… — Он должен быть один и мучиться, как мучилась мама… 

— Хаято… 

Мальчик вздрогнул от предупреждающих ноток в голосе Кисе и замолчал, отворачиваясь в сторону. 

— Мы скоро закончим со съемками. Потом можешь выбирать, куда мы пойдем гулять, — Кисе утомленно посмотрел на Хаято и похлопал его по руке. 

***

Сначала они прошлись по торговому центру, немного пошатались по отделам с компьютерными играми и купили какую-то крутую стрелялку. Кисе не разбирался, но Хаято выглядел чрезвычайно довольным. Правда он напряженно смотрел на него, когда Кисе расплачивался, улыбаясь кассиру, но потом расслабился и даже сказал спасибо. 

Потом они пошли в парк, и Кисе купил им двойное мороженое. Разломив его, он протянул одну часть Хаято, а вторую оставил себе, наслаждаясь вкусом. Хаято несколько секунд неверяще рассматривал мороженое, а потом внезапно опустил глаза, залившись краской. Кисе не стал спрашивать, чтобы не смущать ещё сильнее.

Оказалось, что Хаято не очень-то любит шумные и людные места. Он вцепился в руку Кисе, оглядываясь по сторонам. Они нашли игровые автоматы, и Хаято несколько раз обыграл Кисе, издавая победные кличи. 

Еще они заглянули в парк аттракционов, и Кисе буквально запихнул сопротивляющегося Хаято на некоторые из них. Потом они пили ледяную воду и долго кашляли, а потом хохотали над глупыми лицами друг друга.

— Уверен, что я и тут тебя обставлю, — Хаято поставил игру и сунул Кисе в руку приставку. Он уже не хмурился и не пытался смотреть зло и недовольно, и Кисе не мог нарадоваться его счастливому виду. 

— Даже не сомневаюсь, — Кисе рассматривал приставку, пытаясь понять, когда он в последний раз играл. Хаято рассмеялся и нажал на плей. 

 

Через полчаса Кисе признал безоговорочную победу Хаято и потрепал его по темным волосам, ласково улыбаясь. Тот замер, глядя на него пораженно, а потом внезапно всхлипнул. Кисе напрягся, испуганно оглядываясь вокруг.

— Хаято? Хаято, что случилось?! Что-то болит? Я что-то не так сделал? — он напряжено заглянул мальчику в глаза. 

Хаято фыркнул и разрыдался, уткнувшись ему в плечо. Кисе гладил его по спине, шептал какие-то успокаивающие глупости, вслушиваясь в бормотание Хаято. Он всхлипывал и говорил, слова лились из него, выплескиваясь вместе со слезами.

— Почему ты такой? Такой хороший? Столько времени проводишь со мной, ничего не требуешь, терпишь… Почему? Я тебя обзывал, а ты… Никто кроме мамы меня не терпел, я всегда дрался с ними… Я... ещё они смеялись надо мной и мамой… Говорили всякие гадости про то, что она меня одна воспитывает… Я ее почти не видел…— Хаято подавился всхлипом и просто трясся, стискивая в пальцах рубашку Кисе. Тот прижал его к себе ещё крепче. — Она работала, все время работала… Она… даже хотела пойти спать с мужчинами за деньги, чтобы я мог нормально учиться… Она никогда не вспоминала отца, говорила, что его нет, что он не нужен… Она так мучилась, они все смеялись над нами… Они… я дрался… Ненавижу их! И никто нам не помогал, хотя она так просила того… Он и меня бил, я думал, что вы с ним тоже меня бить будете, а ты… Она умерла, я знаю, что она сама этого хотела…

Дальше у него, кажется, закончились слова. Он просто тихо плакал, уже не в силах громко рыдать, постепенно успокаиваясь,выплеснув все то, что копилось в нем со смерти матери. Кисе продолжал шептать успокаивающую чушь, отчаянно жалея, что не может облегчить предыдущую жизнь Хаято. 

— Все хорошо, — прошептал Кисе, ласково поглаживая Хаято. — Сейчас я закажу пиццу, мы с тобой посмотрим Наруто… Какую пиццу ты хочешь?

Хаято благодарно улыбнулся ему, утирая слезы.

— Без оливок. 


	7. Chapter 7

## Часть 7

Пиццу они заказывать не стали. Вместо этого сходили до Маджи-Бургера и, накупив кучу разных вредностей, вернулись домой. Наруто они смотреть тоже не стали, вместо этого Хаято уговорил Кисе включить первую серию «Ходящего сквозь дыры». Кисе покривлялся, но все-таки достал подарочное издание и поставил диск, чувствуя, как слегка потеют ладони. В отличие от него, Хаято был спокоен, из него ушла вся резкость и напряжение, злость, острившая его черты, покинула лицо, и мальчик теперь выглядел совсем иначе. 

Смотреть на себя почти четырехлетней давности было странно. Не сказать, что Кисе сильно изменился, но было что-то неуловимое, отличное от его настоящего. Хаято с интересом смотрел на экран, иногда прихлебывая шейк. Он прислонился к Кисе, доверчиво прижался, и у Кисе заходилось счастливым стуком сердце от этого. От доверия. 

Кисе начал засыпать, когда входная дверь хлопнула. Раздались быстрые шаги, и в зал вошел Аомине. Кисе поднял на него взгляд, ставя сериал на паузу. Аомине выглядел усталым и раздраженным, наверное, заработал фол. 

— Привет, Аомине-чи, — Кисе лениво встал с дивана, бросая виноватый взгляд на упаковки из-под фастфуда. Аомине не одобрял в последнее время эту пищу и явно был не рад, что Кисе кормит этим его сына. 

— Нормальное что-нибудь приготовить было нельзя? — раздраженно бросил Аомине, выходя из зала. Ну точно, фол. После таких матчей Аомине бывал невыносим. Тренер отстранял его от следующей игры, подумать, и Аомине злился на весь мир. Кисе не любил эти его настроения, но почти всегда молчал, понимая. Однако теперь пусть он засунет свое раздражение куда подальше, здесь его сын!

Кисе похлопал Хаято по плечу и вышел из комнаты следом. Аомине сидел на кровати, тупо глядя перед собой, не моргая и почти не дыша. По лицу пробегали желваки, он явно злился. Кисе устало вздохнул. Он и сам устал, а спор с Аомине не входил в его планы. Но надо было рассказать о том, что он узнал о Хаято. Надо было.

— Аомине-чи, — Кисе сел рядом и коснулся руки Аомине. Тот резко отдернул ее, зло глянув вбок. — Давай, ты послушаешь меня.

— Иди к черту, Кисе, — Аомине упал на подушки, бессмысленно уставившись в потолок. — Он отстранил меня на три игры! Три! Потом меня подловили журналисты, чтоб их. Вы с Хаято так мило смотрелись со стороны сегодня! Они заколебали меня вопросами! Ты обычно общаешься с журналистами, а не я! Почему они пошли ко мне сегодня?!

Аомине встал и начал быстро раздеваться. Кисе обессилено наблюдал за ним, понимая, что сейчас Аомине его слушать не будет. Покачав головой, он вышел из спальни и вернулся в зал к засыпающему на диване Хаято.

***

Утром Хаято и Аомине смогли даже немного поговорить. Кисе искренне этому порадовался, потирая красные запястья и стараясь незаметно пощупать языком искусанные губы. Вчера они занимались сексом, и Кисе, уткнувшись носом в подушку, старательно прятал стоны. Аомине был груб, выпуская злость, но Кисе так даже нравилось. Ну почти… В этот раз было довольно больно, но Аомине знать об этом необязательно. Главное, что сегодня он может улыбнуться Хаято. Тем более, что у них было около двух дней вместе.

— Не скучайте, — Кисе улыбнулся, ругая себя за то, что так усердно кусал губы. Улыбаться теперь было больно. — Не ругайтесь.

— Не будь такой мамочкой, — закатил глаза Аомине. Кисе фыркнул и внимательно посмотрел на Хаято, пытаясь приободрить его взглядом. 

— Возвращайся поскорее, — Хаято улыбнулся ему и смущенно уткнулся носом в чашку. Какой же он еще ребенок! 

***

— Кисе-кун, на пару слов, — режиссер махнул рукой, подзывая Кисе. Они как раз закончили снимать последнюю сцену, где Акира прощался с матерью, и Кисе чувствовал себя вымотавшимся, едва живым. 

Съемки выматывали. Старались закончить до первого сентября, поэтому все работали просто на износ. Кисе приходил домой теперь поздно, жалея, что так мало внимания уделяет Хаято. Тот же медленно и неуверенно, словно ступал на тонкий лед, сближался с Аомине. Они уже могли спокойно общаться, и Аомине иногда позволял себе взъерошить темные волосы сына, но тут же отдергивал ладонь, будто обжигался. Кисе не помнил, когда бы Аомине так боялся чего-то. Плюс он замыкался в себе после игр, дожидаясь, наконец, возможности сыграть с Кагами. 

Кстати, о Кагами. Он приходил с Куроко на днях на площадку к Кисе. Они неплохо посидели в кафе, но измученный взгляд Куроко бил Кисе по нервам. Тот все сходил с ума со своей несчастной влюбленностью в Кагами. Тот же, хоть и знал, ничего не делал. Да и что ему делать? Куроко лишь друг. Глядя на них в такие моменты, Кисе думал, что ему чертовски повезло с Аомине. С тем, что он ответил на неловкое и смущенное признание. 

— Мы закрываем сериал, — сообщил режиссер, потирая переносицу. Кисе вздрогнул, чувствуя, как Земля уходит из-под ног. Нет, он понимал, что к этому все и шло… Но… Иногда Кисе не представлял себя без этих съемок, без образа Акиры и многого другого. 

— Понятно, — прошептал Кисе и опустил взгляд вниз. Внутри все сжималось от тоски, перед глазами было мутно, но Кисе не собирался плакать. 

***

Аомине дисквалифицировали. Прямо перед игрой с Кагами он заработал еще два фола. Кисе смотрел на Аомине, мечущегося по комнате в злой ярости, сжимающего кулаки и готового завыть. Кисе тоже был готов завыть. 

Сейчас он не чувствовал ничего, лишь уныло скреблась тоска в сердце. Хаято смотрел второй сезон «Ходящего сквозь дыры» и не слышал того, что происходит в их комнате. Кисе ждал взрыва, чувствуя, что спровоцирует его сам.

— Успокойся, — бросил Кисе, стараясь не смотреть на Аомине. Он внезапно раздражал своей несдержанностью, показной слабостью. Когда он успел стать такой тряпкой?! — Нам всем тяжело. И мне тоже. Так что успокойся, пожалуйста, Аомине-чи.

Аомине замер и зло посмотрел на него.

— Ты даже не понимаешь! Ты просто забил на баскетбол и свалил к своим камерам, Кисе! — Аомине бросился на кровать. Кисе поморщился, глотая обидную правду. Он оставил баскетбол, но так было вернее всего. Для их отношений, для их карьер… Оба это знали. Кисе понимал, что Аомине сейчас просто бесится, что будет потом жалеть. Но гнев в Аомине загорался очень легко и потухал крайне неохотно. Он бывал грубым и злым. Он бывал вспыльчивым и неприятным. И Хаято так был похож на него! — Ты просто устал, а меня сняли с этого кубка! Что может случиться с твоим сериалом? У тебя главная роль, ты ее не лишишься. Лучше бы с Хаято время провел...

Кисе вздрогнул и вздохнул. Дышать стало трудно. Он и забыл, каким эгоистом порой бывает Аомине. Кисе бы забил на это, а потом Аомине бы сам извинился, обнимая и утыкаясь носом в шею, стискивая крепко и нежно. Но не смог. 

Просто стало обидно до дрожи. 

Кисе встал, откидывая со лба челку.

— Ты сейчас невыносим, — вздохнул Кисе. — Я с Хаято времени провел больше, чем ты сам. И, если хочешь знать, мой сериал закрыли. 

Кисе отвернулся и потянулся за курткой. 


	8. Chapter 8

## Часть 8

Просыпаться в одиночестве было ужасно непривычно. Аомине похлопал ладонью рядом с собой, обнаружив лишь пустоту, и уставился в потолок, вспоминая вчерашний день. 

Дисквалификация прямо перед сегодняшней игрой с Кагами! От этого внутри зарождалась холодная ярость, и Аомине хотелось громить все вокруг. А еще было обидно до чертиков, ужасно обидно. Хотелось уткнуться Кисе в плечо и помолчать чуть-чуть, ощущая мягкие поглаживания знакомых рук. 

Кисе был надежным. Аомине не мог этого объяснить, но рядом с Кисе было спокойно. Всегда, что бы с ними ни случалось, рядом был Кисе. И Кисе всегда поддерживал, одаривая теплой смешливой улыбкой. Рядом с Кисе можно было расслабляться и не пытаться доказывать всему миру, что ты круче всех. 

Аомине вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, словно это могло спрятать его от вины. В конце концов, он не имел права так говорить с Кисе. Особенно после того, что он сделал для них с Хаято. Сам Аомине не уверен, что смог бы так же, будь он на месте Кисе. 

Как человек, Кисе был намного лучше самого Аомине. Это была, пожалуй, самая очевидная его победа, и Аомине никак не мог понять, почему Кисе утверждает, что становится лучше рядом с ним. 

Аомине потянулся за телефоном и позвонил Кисе. Но тот не брал трубку, видимо, не желая говорить с Аомине. Что ж, у него есть на это причины. Аомине быстро набрал «Прости меня», добавил грустный смайлик и тяжело поднялся с постели.

Приняв душ, Аомине медленно выполз в зал, где сидел Хаято, во все глаза уставившись на Кисе, который лихо раскидывал каких-то злодеев. Аомине замер, следя за отточенными движениями Акиры, а потом кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Ты завтракал? — Хаято кивнул, поворачиваясь к нему и хмурясь.

— Кисе ещё спит? 

Аомине напрягся. Объяснять сыну, что он поссорился со своим парнем и тот, возможно, теперь не желает его ни слышать, ни видеть, было неловко. К тому же, он понятия не имел, как Хаято к этому отнесется. Он неплохо общался с Кисе и привязался к нему…

— Кисе ушел, — Аомине вышел из зала и, шаркая, прошел в кухню. Хаято поспешил за ним и требовательно засопел за спиной. — Я его обидел. 

Хаято уселся за стол и следил за тем, как Аомине ставит чайник и ищет что-нибудь сладкое к кофе, который не особенно любил. Надо было чем-то занять руки и вообще заняться, потому что стало внезапно очень стыдно перед сыном. 

— Он всегда говорит, что ты замечательный, — внезапно выдал Хаято недовольно. — Он тобой восхищается… Даже мне это видно. И я не понимаю, почему такой классный Кисе так любит тебя. 

Аомине поморщился. Ну да, пусть его теперь и сын ругает, просто здорово! 

— Я подумал, что, наверное, Кисе знает о тебе больше, чем я… Но нет, наверное. Думаю, он знает о том, какой ты… Хотя… — Хаято махнул руками и замолчал на минуту, собираясь с мыслями, чтобы связно изложить свою мысль. — Я не знаю о тебе ничего. И я не могу злиться на тебя, потому что ты и правда не виноват ни в чем. Это мне Кисе объяснил, — он снова замолчал, а потом, сглотнув, продолжил. — Рядом с тобой он светится от счастья. Иногда мне жаль, что не он моя мать, — Хаято фыркнул. — И ты… ты смотришь на него, как Акира на Хану. 

На кухне повисла тишина. Аомине изумленно смотрел на Хаято, пытаясь осознать сказанное. Хаято насупился и слегка покраснел. 

— Не думай, что мне нравятся ваши отношения или вообще подобные отношения… Но мне нравится, когда вы счастливы. К тому же я люблю Кисе и не хочу, чтобы он страдал, — Хаято сложил руки на груди и упрямо посмотрел на отца. Аомине растерянно усмехнулся – Хаято был так похож на него самого! И то, что он сказал… Внезапно согрело изнутри. — Ты должен с ним помириться!

Аомине, не в силах согнать с лица дурацкую улыбку, подошел к Хаято и нерешительно обнял. Мальчик замер, напрягся, а затем сам осторожно обнял в ответ.

— Конечно, помирюсь.

В этот момент на кухню ворвался сам предмет их разговора. Взволнованный и уставший. Аомине почувствовал, как отстранился от него Хаято и выскользнул из кухни, сверкнув счастливой улыбкой. 

— Я получил твое сообщение, Аомине-чи, — прошептал Кисе. Его лицо будто осветилось, а уголки губ подрагивали в улыбке. — Ты мог написать мне и раньше, я бы не стеснял тогда Куроко-чи.

— Прости, — Аомине неловко прислонился к столу, понимая, что не умеет мириться. Ссориться, конечно, проще. 

— Ага, — Кисе опустил на стул. — Хаято… 

— Кажется, он понимает намного больше, чем показывает, — Аомине не сдержал довольной улыбки. — Боюсь, я буду ревновать, — он шутливо толкнул Кисе в плечо.

Кисе беззвучно рассмеялся, глядя на него. Аомине не знал, каким таким особенным взглядом Акира смотрит на Хану, но вот именно сейчас Кисе смотрел на него совершенно по-особенному. В груди все сладко сжималось. 

— Мне жаль, что сериал закрывают, — пробормотал Аомине. Кисе кивнул и, встав, коротко коснулся его губ своими. 

— Ничего, мне уже предложили новую главную роль. Разбудили сегодня утром, — Кисе прижался к нему, мерно дыша и заставляя мурашек бежать по телу. — Я рад, что вы хорошо общаетесь с Хаято. Очень-очень рад.

Аомине кивнул и посмотрел в зал, сквозь плохо прикрытую дверь. Хаято жевал чипсы и смотрел новую серию «Ходящего сквозь дыры». 

— Значит, все хорошо? — Кисе поднял на него немного обеспокоенный взгляд.

— Теперь все хорошо, — согласился Аомине.


End file.
